The Chronicles of Smashville Academy
by grovyrosegirl
Summary: Smashville is small, quiet town. Or so it seems...Even in it's own high school, there are unique people. And every single one of them carries a secret of their own...
1. Prologue

**I do not own SSBB, characters, etc.**

...

_Prologue_

_January_

The winter night is cold, the wind is blowing hard. Trees are swaying back and forth, and their leaves hold on for dear life until the wind tears them off.

The sounds of sirens and shouts of police officers fill the area. Red and blue lights flash everywhere, as people stand staring at the high school. Some are crying, others cover their eyes, but some just stand with their eyes firmly locked onto the school.

"Send a team through the back!" An officer shouts.

"Chief the back's been blockaded from the inside, there's no way inside!" Another replies. The chief grunts with frustration. It's been hours since they were called there, and so far there hasn't been any progress.

Behind all the officers and panicked people, three students, Link Kokiri, Zelda Hylia, and Peach Toadstool stand gazing at the school, wondering about the fates of some of their companions trapped inside.

"What should we do?!" Zelda asks in a panicked voice.

"What _can_ we do?" Link replies, "Hostage situations like this have to be handled carefully."

Peach speaks up, "I can't just do nothing! My little sister's in there!"

...

Meanwhile, in a classroom in the captive school, four students are tied to chairs, Samus Aran, Marth Lowell, Daisy Toadstool, and Pit Icarus. In front of them stand two figures, both of them are armed with weapons. The taller figure walks over to Samus.

"Now," the figure says, "you're going to tell us where it is."

Samus growls, "_Never!_" She glares at the figure with her furious blue eyes.

"Suit yourself Miss Aran." The figure then turns to the shorter figure, "You know what to do."

The shorter figure nods and turns to Marth. He then raises his hand, and smacks Marth across the face. Marth lets out a grunt.

Samus's eyes widen, "_Stop_!"

"Keep going." The tall one says with a smirk. The short one smiles saditstically and makes his hand into a fist. He then draws it back and punches Marth in the face. This time, Marth's grunt of pain is much louder. Samus can see that he's trying to fight the pain.

Samus shouts louder, "Stop it! He doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"Oh he does," The tall one replies, "However, this can end, Miss Aran, all you have to do is tell us where it is."

Samus becomes silent. She turns back to the blue-haired boy. On his forehead, a bruise is already forming under his blue bangs.

"Samus..." Marth whispers, "_...don't...tell...them..._"

"Marth-"

The short figure suddenly elbows Marth in the chest. This causes Marth to grunt more and cough out saliva.

"Knock it off!" Daisy yells at the short figure.

Pit speaks up, "Can't you see what you're doing?! Come on, you would never do something like this!"

The short figure glares at Pit, he then walks over and grabs Pit by his hair.

"_You don't know me..._" The short figure whispers. He yanks to the side, causing the chair that Pit's tied to fall over.

"Pit!" Daisy cries out.

The tall figure laughs darkly and turns back to Samus, "Don't you see Samus? Their fates are in your hands. All you have to do is give me the right answer..."

Samus shuts her eyes, "_Why?!_" She thinks to herself, "_Why did it come to this? Everything was going so well..."_

_I remember...how bright it was on that October day..._


	2. Chapter 1

...

Chapter One: Samus

_October_

_Bzzztt_

_Bzzztt_

That was the first sound I heard that day. At three o'clock in the morning if I may add. I slowly opened my eyes, but I was so tired that I didn't even bother to sit up. Instead, I just moved my hand over to my nightstand next to my bed and grabbed my cellphone. I looked at it, and on the screen it said "Call from: Peach" followed by her picture.

Of course.

"Hello...?" I said, still half asleep.

"Sammy! Sammy!" Peach's voice squealed excitedly, "Hope I'm not bothering you!"

"**Oh no**," I grunted sarcastically, "You call me at three o'clock in the morning on a **Monday**. I'm **totally not** busy!"

Peach replied happily, "That's good!"

"Peach I was being sarcast-,"

"I just wanted to give you a reminder that today I'm signing up for the ballot!"

"You're not even listening are you?"

Peach completely ignored that and continued, "Anyway, after school meet me at Kirby's Diner! We'll discuss my election campaign there!"

_Click_

I grunted and placed my phone back on the nightstand. This was the _fifth time_ this week that Peach woke me up early in the morning. Our school was starting this year's election. The roles that were open this year are school treasuer, the person who helps manage money for events such as the dances or fairs, school secretary, the person who handles paperwork for the school council (doesn't _that_ sound fun?), and then there's the big jackpot of them all, school president. School president is behind the scenes for a lot of things, they decide the themes for the school fairs, who comes to assemblies, and a bunch of other stuff as well. My friend, Peach Toadstool, has always wanted to be class president. Sadly for her, the role has always been taken. However, last year's president moved away, so the role is up for grabs. The second she heard the news, she practically exploded. I've known her since middle school, she's always been a strange one. Peach...let's just say she sees the world in a whole other way. It doesn't matter who you are, what you look like, or where you came from, if you're new, she'll be the first person to say "hi" to you. I learned that the hard way back in seventh grade when I first moved here.

Anyway, ever since Peach found out about the open role, she's been constantly reminding Zelda and I to meet her at the diner after school. She's also been calling us the "Super Election Trio", because we told her that if she signed up we would help her with her campaign. To this day, part of me still kicks myself in the butt for telling her that, but then again, she's my best friend, so of course I'm going to support her.

...Although I still wondered something. How the _heck_ did Peach seem so awake at three in the morning?!

...

"Samus, Samus."

I felt a poke at my shoulder. I pulled the blanket over my head and tried to ignore it. After all, I had lost a decent amount of sleep from Peach calling me, but the poking wouldn't stop. I gave up and sat up in my bed to see Lucas standing next to it. He was still in his cowboy pajamas. He didn't say anything, just looked at me with his wide blue eyes.

After a minute of awkward silence, I asked, "You need something?"

He didn't answer right away, but he picked up my small electronic clock that sat on the nightstand and replied, "Your alarm clock wasn't working so I decided to wake you up." Lucas then handed it to me.

"Hm, the batteries must be dead." I suggested while shaking the clock. I placed it back on the nightstand and stood up. As I walked over to my dresser I said to Lucas, "Thanks, but you know Anju told you don't have to get up so early." Lucas was still in elementary school, so he didn't have to get up until about seven. I, on the other hand, was in high school, which meant I got up at six. Although for some reason, Lucas got up much earlier, which didn't exactly go well with my foster guardian, Anju. She always told Lucas that he needed more sleep especially since he liked to stay up and read.

"I don't mind." Lucas told me in a soft voice.

"Suit yourself," I said as I opened one of the drawers, "but I need to get dressed." Without another word, Lucas walked out of my room and shut the door. Once he was gone, I changed into my school uniform, which is a white shirt, a dark brown sweater vest with the school symbol sewn on to it, and a blue skirt. After that, I grabbed a red hairband and tied my long blond hair into a ponytail.

...

As I walked out of the house, there was someone waiting for me at the end of the driveway. She had long brown hair tied in a braid, wore the same uniform, had light blue eyes and glasses, and she was holding a dark brown bag.

"Good morning, Samus!" She greeted with a smile.

"Hey Zelda," I said while yawning.

Zelda sighed, "Peach?"

"Peach."

Zelda patted my shoulder as we started walking, "Hang in there Samus, we promised her."

"I know, I know," I grunted.

Zelda Hylia's probably one of my most _normal_ friends. Like Peach, I've known her since middle school. However, unlike Peach, who is usually bursting with energy, Zelda's much more calmer. She's gentle and pretty much a nice girl. Zelda's also pretty smart. No, "pretty smart" isn't the right phrase. Zelda's a genius. Her grades have been the highest in nearly every single class she's in. It makes sense, her father is the owner of Triforce Leisures, which is a huge hotel chain, so he probably had enough money to hire private tutors and buy her all the books she needed. A lot of the guys at school seem to have a thing for her, but Zelda's usually wrapped up in schoolwork and doesn't seem to notice.

_Bzzztt_

_Bzzztt_

I was about to reach into my pocket to pull out my phone, thinking that Peach was calling me, but Zelda pulled out her own phone.

"It's me," Zelda told me. She held it up. On the screen said _"Text from: Pit" _followed by his picture. She then looked at it and pressed a button.

I asked, "What did he say?"

Zelda read the text aloud, "'Hey Zel, Daisy told me there's a new kid. Lol'."

"Why does he put 'lol' at the end of every text?" I grunted.

Zelda giggled as she put her phone away, "That's we get for helping him set up his phone."

I shook my head and continued, "So, a new kid?"

"I heard he's the son of a government official." Zelda explained.

I shrugged and continued walking. To me, this just news on a normal day.

Little did I know, that this day would change everything.


End file.
